Angels
by Inky Iris
Summary: It's Christmastime and five year old Dean is left with Sammy. Maybe it can be a good Christmas after all? Weechesters


I'm so glad it's December and I can finally post it! I may have had it since September... Basically, I asked Meghan for something to write and she gave me SPN with Castiel as a character. Here is the result =) Enjoy!

* * *

Dean missed Mommy. He missed her hugs and her kisses and her smiles. Mommy wasn't around anymore. She was gone, up in Heaven with the angels. Daddy was mad a lot now. He drank smelly, yellowish stuff and yelled a lot. He didn't always yell at Dean. Sometimes Dean would hear Daddy yelling in another room at nobody. When Daddy did that, Dean would just hug Sammy on the dirty blankets of the bed and try to sleep. He wanted to go back home. He didn't like motels and Daddy's guns. Daddy would go away sometimes in the Impala and take his guns. Sometimes he would be gone when Dean woke up. Sometimes he'd come home at dinner and other times Dean would fall asleep waiting. Sometimes Dean got scared that Daddy was never ever coming back, like Mommy. What if he went to live with the angels too, and took Sammy? Dean would be all alone. Maybe he should go live with the angels too. Mommy always said angels watched him but Dean never saw any. Maybe they were imbizible. Imvizible. Like super powers. Dean wished he had super powers. Maybe Daddy wouldn't come home with owies anymore. Daddy had lots of owies. It made Dean sad to see how many owies Daddy had. Daddy never cried, though. He just drank more gold stuff and took apart and cleaned the guns. Dean thought maybe Daddy was a superhero. He fought monsters and kept Dean and Sammy safe. Dean was so scared of the monsters. They were why Mommy was with angels. Daddy didn't believe in angels. He said a lot of things when he was drinking, about how there wasn't angels, and about monsters. Sometimes he'd yell at Dean. He told Dean to talk more, but Dean couldn't. Sometimes when he was mad, he wouldn't talk and Mommy would bring him pie and a hug. Maybe Mommy would come back from the angels if Dean didn't talk. He didn't like it when Daddy yelled at him, but he still didn't talk lots. It was his new plan.

Daddy was gone again today and Sammy was sleeping. Dean was reeeeally bored. He couldn't go outside when Daddy was gone, but he wanted to go play in the snow. He sighed, looking at it through the window. Maybe there were some cartoons on TV. It took a few minutes to get a picture. It was still a little fuzzy and hard to tell the people apart and it sounded weird, but Dean could watch it. There was a commercial for a cartoon about a puppet whose name started with 'P' and Dean couldn't say. Then it went to a commercial with a lady singing and a lot of people laughing and smiling and hugging. It made Dean feel a little funny inside his tummy and sad. He looked down at his feet until he heard someone talking on TV. He looked up to see a donkey talking about another donkey with long ears, named Nestor. He looked silly and had long ears. He met a little baby angel.

"De?"

Dean turned away from the show, now in a song, to see Sammy looking at him. Standing up, he headed over to Sammy. "What is it, Sammy?"

His little brother just frowned at him, lower lip jutting out.

"Sammy, what's wrong?" He rubbed Sammy's tummy, like he remembered Mommy doing. "Are you hungry? Or wet?"

"Wet," Sammy answered. Dean sighed. He didn't like changing Sammy's diaper.

"Okay, come on." He helped Sammy off the bed and got another diaper. He changed Sammy and helped him back on the bed and rubbed his tummy until he went back to sleep. Dean was a little happy that Sammy went to sleep fast.

The movie about the donkey was still on. Dean sat back down. Nestor was in a different stable and was given to people named Mary and Joseph. Nestor carried Mary into the desert and a sandstorm. It was a little scary and Dean didn't know how he would get out. Then, Nestor heard talking and listened. Nestor's angel friend was back! Maybe she could help! Dean leaned forward. Then the angel was gone and Nestor's Mommy was talking to him from a gold light and telling him to listen to angels. Dean felt very sad all of a sudden. Nestor's Mommy was with angels too, but the angels were helping Nestor. Why didn't the angels ever help Dean?

His eyes started to burn and he sniffled, rubbing his eyes. He was a big boy, he didn't cry. He sniffed again, but it wasn't working. His stupid eyes kept crying and he stood up. He knew he wasn't allowed to go outside without Daddy, but he would be careful. He carefully reached up on his tip toes and opened the door. The big lock was broken, so Dean could just walk outside. It was cold and snowy. There wasn't snow on the sidewalk in front of the door and Dean sat down and hugged his legs. He wished Mommy was there to give him a hug. She always made him feel better.

"Mommy, where are my angels?" He whispered into his legs. His voice was shaky, and he was breathing funny as he cried. He pushed his face more into his legs, but it didn't work. He hugged his legs tighter and the wind blew hard. He was cold.

"Merry Christmas, Dean."

Dean looked up in surprise at the voice. A tall man was standing beside him wearing a fancy suit and a long coat. Dean jumped up and backed up into the door. "Who are you?" His throat hurt and he sounded funny. Then, he blinked and whispered, "It's Christmas?"

The man smiled at him. "It is Christmas. Merry Christmas, Dean."

Dean swallowed hard. Christmas was supposed to be with presents and a tree and Daddy was gone. It was wrong. Did that mean that it couldn't be Christmas for Dean? He bit his lip and looked down as another tear escaped. He quickly sniffed and rubbed it away. He wasn't a baby.

"What is wrong, Dean?"

Dean looked up at the man. Daddy had told him to be careful and not to talk to strangers, but he wasn't scared around this man. "Nothing."

The man crouched down in front of him until he was looking Dean in the eyes. "That is untrue. You were crying."

"Wasn't!" Dean shot back. He turned his head away. "You're a stranger. Daddy says not to talk to strangers."

The man smiled slightly. "My name is Castiel. I'm an angel."

Dean blinked. He turned to look at the man, his tummy feeling weird again. "Really?"

"I would not lie to you, Dean," Castiel replied.

There was something hard in Dean's throat and his eyes were starting to burn again and he really needed a hug. His lip shook. Castiel said he _really was_ an angel and he looked nice and maybe he'd give Dean a hug. Dean couldn't talk, so he just reached out his arms. Castiel immediately wrapped his arms around Dean. Dean felt really warm and Castiel smelled like clean clothes and cookies and pie like Mommy and he suddenly couldn't stop crying. Dean's shoulders shook hard and he gasped into Castiel's coat. He hugged Castiel as hard as he could and closed his eyes. He missed Mommy and Daddy and his old room and playing T-ball and he just wanted everyone back.

Maybe Castiel could help! If he was an angel, he knew where Mommy was. "Can you bring Mommy back?" He whispered into fabric.

There was no answer for a second.

"I'm sorry, Dean. That is something beyond my power." Castiel sounded sad. Dean nodded, his shoulders lowering.

"Can you make Daddy happy again?"

There was quiet again.

"I cannot force your father to experience happiness again. I am sorry."

Angels couldn't do a lot after all. "It's okay." Dean pulled away and rubbed at his face with his sleeves. Castiel's arms dropped and he stood. Dean looked up at him.

"I need to depart, Dean. I would recommend you reenter your room."

Dean watched his feet and nodded, disappointed that his new friend already had to leave. "Okay." His words came out in a whisper again. He kept looking at his feet and didn't hear Castiel say anything. He looked up, but he was alone.

Dean let himself back into the room. Sammy was still asleep and the donkey movie was over. There was a mailman talking about Santa Clause on screen now. Dean climbed onto the bed next to Sammy and closed his eyes.

A loud bang and a muttered _bad word_ woke Dean up. It was dark in the room now and Dean couldn't see anything. He could hear someone moving around and he grabbed one of the pillows with both hands. He was ready to hit any monsters. A lamp flicked on and Dean saw Daddy. He dropped the pillow and slipped off the bed, over to Daddy. Daddy noticed him coming and grinned really big and swept Dean up into a hug.

"Sorry I wasn't back this afternoon, bud," Daddy said quietly, "I wanted to be back before dinner, but I got sidetracked."

Dean just hugged him tighter. "It's okay."

"So," Daddy put him down and looked straight at him. "Want to wake up your brother and you can open some presents?"

Dean grinned. Maybe he'd never see them, but maybe Mommy had been right about angels.

* * *

The commercials are Pinocchio and a Ford commercial, both showing at this time. He's watching 'Nestor the Long-Eared Donkey', starting with after the commercial break. Hope you liked it! Let me know what you think ^^

Merry Christmas!


End file.
